


the moonlight of my life

by kamunamis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cooking, Fluff, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: Today isn’t one of those days though, and Kenma’s agitated from having to deal with Lev being way too obnoxious in class today. He wonders if it was a good idea to tell him which classes he’s taking this semester, but it’s too late to back out of that now. Point is, he wants food, and he’s going to burn the whole complex down if he cooks by himself.a fic about college and cooking
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	the moonlight of my life

**Author's Note:**

> day four of kuroken, i love these babies so much :pleading_face:  
> thank you to [tara](https://itsmyusualweeb.tumblr.com) for beta reading <3

Kenma locks the door after coming home from class only to find Kuroo lying face down over his organic chemistry textbook. Kuroo’s soft snores never fail to make Kenma’s heart speed up, but now isn’t the time.

“Kuro,” Kenma says, nudging his shoulder. “Wake up.”

Kuroo groans, turning his head to peek at Kenma. “Good morning, pudding.”

“It’s night time,” Kenma says. He frowns. “How long have you been studying?”

“Since we had breakfast,” Kuroo answers. “I fell asleep for two hours though.”

“And I thought that I had the worse sleep schedule out of the two of us.” Kenma huffs. “Put away the textbook, cook me something.”

“But _Kenma_ ,” Kuroo whines. “I have an exam coming up.”

“Do you even care about the exam?” Kenma asks.

“Well, no,” Kuroo admits. “But I need to pass so that I can get the paid internship. Once I get the paid internship, I’ll take you out to dinner.”

“You always say that,” Kenma retorts, rolling his eyes.

“And yet I always follow through,” Kuroo says.

Kenma smiles softly. Usually, whenever something exciting happens with Kuroo’s life, he’ll take Kenma out to a _special_ dinner the following weekend, and Kenma will scarf down an enormous apple pie for dessert despite having a small appetite. There isn’t much difference from their normal dinners together, but Kenma just knows that distinct feeling. No matter how many times Kuroo takes Kenma out, it’ll always be special to him.

Today isn’t one of those days though, and Kenma’s agitated from having to deal with Lev being way too obnoxious in class today. He wonders if it was a good idea to tell him which classes he’s taking this semester, but it’s too late to back out of that now. Point is, he wants food, and he’s going to burn the whole complex down if he cooks by himself.

Despite his idiotic tendencies, Kuroo is a spectacular cook.

“I’m hungry.” Kenma huffs, yanking on Kuroo’s t-shirt. He can be a brat when he wants to be, and he knows that Kuroo is a giant pushover that’ll do whatever he says, using it to his advantage.

Kuroo stands up from the desk, stretching. “Fine, fine. You’re needy today.”

“Not my fault that Lev was being a jerk during discussion.”

“It’s like nothing’s changed from high school,” Kuroo says. “I miss when I was young.”

“Kuro, you’re twenty.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes, and he starts walking over to the kitchen. “Do you always have to say that?” He opens the fridge.

“Yes, I do.” Kenma giggles. He steals a slice of watermelon from the fridge and nibbles on it. “I think you should make katsudon.”

Kuroo takes the chicken breast and other notable ingredients out before closing the door. “Any reason?”

“I just felt like it.”

That’s Kenma’s excuse for a lot of things, but he knows that Kuroo doesn’t mind. Spending time with him is more than enough, especially with their hectic college schedules. He hops on top of the counter and swings his legs back and forth, taking out the PSP from his pocket. Surprisingly, it still has enough battery, so he decides to play Monster Hunter with it.

“Get your butt off the counter,” Kuroo says. There’s no bite to it, and Kenma decides to stick his tongue out at him before shifting his position to give him more room. The counter is big enough anyway, and Kuroo would be lying if he said that all they did was cook in the kitchen. He flushes at that thought.“Other than Lev being annoying, how was class?”

Kenma shrugs. “It was alright. Mostly lecture. I have a quiz on Thursday.”

“Don’t go to bed late on Wednesday then.” Kuroo hums.

“I know that,” Kenma says, albeit distracted by his game. He looks up to see Kuroo preparing the food, and Kuroo catches him staring.

“What, like what you see?” Kuroo asks, smirking. Kenma rolls his eyes lovingly.

“Hurry up with the food,” Kenma says instead of replying. He pockets the PSP again when he notices that it’s dangerously close to dying. Kuroo’s more important anyway.

Kuroo’s whisking eggs when he leans over to kiss Kenma, and unfortunately, that leads to a little bit of egg splattering on them both.

“I hate you, y’know,” Kenma says.

“No, you don’t.”

Kenma laughs. “You’re right, I don’t.” Kuroo rubs his thumb over the spot where the egg splattered on Kenma’s cheek, and Kenma turns bright red.

“ _Kuro_ ,” Kenma whines. “Hurry up with the cooking already.”

“I’m trying!” Kuroo says, holding a hand up in defence. “It’s not my fault you’re being cute right now.”

Kenma laughs, hopping off of the counter. “I’m going to shower. I love you.”

“Love you too, pudding,” Kuroo says.

**Author's Note:**

> [pls talk abt kuroken with me](https://sudden-sky.tumblr.com)


End file.
